


Revenge Is Sweet

by telperion_15



Series: Crime And Punishment [3]
Category: Primeval
Genre: First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot, Punishment, Revenge, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-16
Updated: 2012-03-16
Packaged: 2017-11-02 01:18:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/363416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telperion_15/pseuds/telperion_15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt takes his revenge, and a little bit more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revenge Is Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> A note about OCs:  
> Primeval fandom on LiveJournal has generated a number of fanon OCs, created by different authors and freely used by others, to the extent that some of them have now taken on lives of their own. The one that appears in this fic, Rees, belongs to me.

  
As he got to the top of the stairs, Matt looked around at the spacious flat. “You share this place with Abby Maitland, right?”

“Yeah,” Connor replied. “Although most of the time I suspect Abby’s only putting up with me under sufferance.”

“And where is she now?”

“Abby? No idea. Could be anywhere. Yoga, kick-boxing, the zoo, the…”

Connor’s words were cut off as Matt suddenly pushed him against the wall and kissed him, thrusting his tongue into Connor’s mouth and sucking on his lower lip. He felt Connor’s hands slide round him, one resting against his back, one coming up to tangle and tug at his hair.

“I’m glad she’s not here,” he muttered, some moments later. “I wouldn’t want us to be interrupted.”

“Me either,” said Connor, his eyes dark and his face flushed. “Now, I believe you said something about having plans for this arse of mine?”

Matt grinned wickedly. “Which way to the bedroom?” he asked.

Connor grinned back. “Follow me.”

After ample opportunity to ogle Connor’s arse as he followed him up the stairs, Matt was looking forward to his plans even more. They lingered in the doorway for a few moments, exchanging more kisses, then Matt pushed Connor towards the bed.

“Strip and lay face down,” he ordered.

Connor pouted. “Who says you get to be in charge?” he demanded.

“Well, they’re _my_ plans, aren’t they? And besides, I’m not quite done with my revenge yet. I still think you need a taste of your own medicine.”

“Oh, well, when you put it like _that_ …” Connor undressed quickly and then lay down on the bed. Matt was pleasantly surprised to note that, while Connor’s skin was as pale as he would have expected it to be, he definitely had some muscle tone. Connor wasn’t Matt’s usual type, but he didn’t make an unattractive package at all.

Following Connor’s lead, Matt pulled off his own clothes, and then climbed on the bed too, spreading Connor’s legs slightly so he could kneel between them.

He saw Connor shiver slightly in anticipation, and decided not to disappoint him. With no warning, he landed a sharp blow on Connor’s left buttock. Connor gasped sharply, and then again when Matt immediately leaned forward to soothe the sting with his tongue.

Matt repeated the process on the other buttock, only this time he made Connor yelp as he nipped at the rosy skin sharply. It wouldn’t do for Connor to forget he was being punished quite yet.

He continued to spank Connor, smirking when he realised Connor was pushing back towards the blows, anticipating them. Matt responded by strengthening his slaps, until Connor’s skin was practically glowing, and Connor was panting harshly.

Leaning forward again, Matt swirled his tongue across Connor’s buttocks, feeling the heat rising from his skin, tasting his sweat. Connor was whimpering softly, but he quieted immediately when Matt spread his arse, running a saliva-slicked finger down the cleft and circling his entrance lightly.

Matt paused there, his finger rested lightly on the puckered hole, watching Connor’s body tense eagerly. And then he grinned wolfishly at Connor’s sigh of disappointment when he moved the finger away.

He let Connor wait a few more seconds, and then used his tongue again, following the path his finger had taken until the tip was tickling the tight ring of muscle.

Connor whimpered again, trying to push back. But Matt held him firmly to the mattress, determined that he was going to remain in charge. He licked his way along the cleft of Connor’s arse again, dropping between his legs to briefly tease his balls, and then returned to lightly lapping at his goal, listening to Connor’s returning whimpers.

“Tell me what you want,” he said softly, pausing for a moment.

“More…” begged Connor. “More…please…”

“Well, since you took your punishment so well…”

Matt lapped more firmly, soaking the tight hole in saliva before, very slowly, pushing the tip of his tongue inside Connor’s body.

Connor’s groan reverberated all the way down his spine, and Matt decided to take it a sign of encouragement. He pushed his tongue deeper, flexing and curling the tip as Connor moaned again.

Driving in as deep as he could, Matt fucked Connor with his tongue, feeling Connor trying to rise towards him despite the pressure from Matt’s hands. The other man’s begging was desperate and unashamed now.

“Fuck…yes…please, Matt…more…fuck…so close…”

Taking one hand from Connor’s arse, Matt reached between his legs, fondling and tugging on Connor’s balls as he thrust his tongue as deep as it would go.

With a hoarse cry Connor came, his body tensing then going suddenly limp as he moaned long and low.

Without giving the other man time to adjust, Matt sat back and then flipped him over on to his back. Connor was wearing a well-and-truly sated expression, come smeared across his stomach and spent cock. Matt figured he was probably lying in a wet patch as well, but he didn’t seem to be too bothered about it at that moment.

Neither was Matt. Snagging the lube and condom he’d set beside him earlier, he quickly sheathed and slicked his cock. Then, pulling Connor towards him, he thrust into Connor’s loose, wet hole in one smooth moment.

Connor squawked at the sudden invasion, but he was still too limp and boneless from his orgasm to put up much of a fight. He groaned as Matt thrust into him again, and then whimpered when Matt’s cock stroked over his prostate, making his sensitised body twitch and shudder.

Matt grunted as he fucked the pliant body beneath him. Shit, but Connor was tight. His arse gripped and clung to Matt’s cock, and Matt could feel his orgasm rising almost before he wanted it to.

“Fuck, Temple…feels so good…”

Connor was half hard again, but it was too late. Matt yelled as he came deep in Connor’s arse, gripping Connor’s hips tightly as he continued thrusting through his orgasm, Connor gasping as Matt used his body mercilessly.

As the aftershocks died, Matt slumped forward on to Connor, his head coming to rest somewhere in the vicinity of Connor’s collarbone as they both panted softly.

“So,” said Connor, when he could speak again, “have we both been punished enough, do you think?”

Matt smiled, his tongue darting out to collect a drop of sweat from Connor’s skin. “Now where would be the fun in that?”


End file.
